


Hot Concept

by PeridotWritesFic



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clowns, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotWritesFic/pseuds/PeridotWritesFic
Summary: What would change for Harley and Joker and what would stay the same if their world included A/b/o?
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Hot Concept

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a concept outline than a fully developed story. If anyone wants to take this idea and run with it I'd love to see that.

Dr. Harleen Quinzel was perfectly normal, thank you very much. Just because she was born an omega didn't make her different, no matter what anyone said. It wasn't like she hated kids or looked down on stay at home parents, it just wasn't for her. Society might view her as an anomaly, but she saw herself as a bright, stable career woman. None of her coworkers or, more importantly, her patients needed to know her secondary gender at all.

Enter the Joker, her first and only patient who was immediately able to recognize her as an omega, even through her scent blockers, heat suppressant, and birth control. At first she was terrified that Joker would ruin her, let her secret out, but he didn't. It became their secret and part of why she began to trust him. Why she began to love him.

When Joker tortured her he also removed her scent blockers, took away her suppressors. He made her go through heat after heat alone and desperate until she could function through them. Joker taught her that she had been ignoring the benefits of her second gender. It was more than social expectations and biological inconvenience. It was a weapon.

Harley Quinn is incredibly dangerous any time, but particularly when she is in heat, using her scent and its affect on Alphas and Betas to her advantage. Alphas expect other alphas to be a threat to their right to claim an omega, not the omega herself. The lust, protective instincts, and sheer testosterone poisoning that results in Alphas (and, to a lesser degree, betas) from her scent leaves Harley in a position of uncontested power.

Joker's scent glands have been damaged and altered, confusing his scent and making his second gender a mystery. His size suggests that he's a beta, his frame suggests omega, and his personality at times screams Alpha.

Will Harley and Joker ever bond? Will Harley ever enjoy a heat? What does it look like when Harley uses her pheromones to manipulate and cause mayhem? What is Joker's second gender? So many questions and so little time...


End file.
